


Welcome to My Life

by FrostedMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedMidnight/pseuds/FrostedMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Harry Potter have far more in common than they imagine. Warning: Dumblebashing...well..everyone bashing really. Song fic to Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to My Life

**_oo0oo_ **

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

Severus Snape pressed his palms to his eyes in frustration. It had to be frustration . There was no way that the barmy old coot was affecting any other of his emotions with his comments. He sighed straitening his shoulders. It was time for the worst torture of all, the annual back to school staff meeting.

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

He paused for an imperceptible moment in the staff room door, and his heart fell at the open hostility on some of his colleagues faces. He entered the room quickly and took his seat.

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

He listened to the rest of his colleagues plan what to teach the brats without comment. He didn't care to discuss his plans. He had already turned in his syllabus..and from the looks that he was getting that wouldn't have been welcomed anyway. Not that he cared, of course.

_And no one understands you_

"My boy, what is it that has you so bothered?" Albus Dumbledore questioned after the staff meeting.

"Nothing Albus, I'm just tired." 'The fact that I am even now mentally preparing to go fraternize with the planets current ultimate evil obviously has nothing to do with my distress.' Severus grumbled mentally.

"Very well my boy, I will see you after your meeting yes?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling. Severus looked at the barmy old man and decided to deem that remark unworthy of a reply, instead he merely turned and went back to his quarters.

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

'It would be so easy to just leave now.' He mused staring at the flames,' But then the Dark Lord would torture me to death...and I believe that might be preferable to Albus' reaction to such an endeavor.'

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

He spelled his quarters against entry, 'not that anyone would really try to enter them anyway' he thought bitterly.

_With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming  
_

He muttered a few words and classical music filled the room, as well as the rest of the lower half of the castle. As Mozart filled the air, Severus sunk down onto the couch. He buried his face in the pillows and proceeded to vent his rage. __

_No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels all right_

His shoulders shook silently as he rose from the couch and prepared for the evening ahead.

_You don't know what it's like t_ _o be like me_

 

Severus squared his shoulders as he approached the edge of the castle wards. He put on his mental mask before donning his physical one and apparating away.

_To be hurt_

He refused to scream as the curses were cast. It was beneath him to scream. He gritted his teeth against the pain and as soon as they were given the nod of leave, he apparated away, collapsing on the forest floor.

_To feel lost_

He looked around at the patch of the forbidden forest he had apparated into. His eyes were still unfocused from the curses and he couldn't recognize the area. He sank to his knees. Better to conserve energy. For, until his eyesight returned. He was lost.

_To be left out in the dark_

Severus shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter about him. After several hours his eyes were now functioning, but it was to dark to see anything. He lit the tip of his wand and surveyed his surroundings. He realized he was, in fact, only a few meters from the castle.

_To be kicked when you're down_

Upon his entry to the castle he was immediately assaulted by one Albus Dumbledore who proceeded to drag him to his office and question him about every little minute detail of his 'meeting'.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

After escaping Albus he fled to his quarters. Sinking onto the couch with a hiss he cataloged his injuries. Nothing life threatening. Nothing to worry about in everyone's eyes, including his own. After all, he would only sustain more to replace them very soon if they went away.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with repressed sobs.

_And no one's there to save you_

' I could disappear and no one would notice, not until I don't show up for the next staff meeting anyway.' With that thought He muttered to words to start the classical music spell and buried his face in his couch pillows.

_No you don't know what it's like_

Severus Snape sobbed silently on his couch, hugging the pillows tightly.

_Welcome to my life_

 

**_oo0oo_ **

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

He was so bloody sick of being the boy who lived.

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

Summer was almost over and the only thing he had done was chores and more chores. He hated being the boy who lived.

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

He gazed up at the horizon, taking a break from weeding the garden. He wished he could go there. Where there was, he didn't know, he didn't even particularly care. He just knew that it had to be better than where he was a the moment, stuck in side a repeating world of nothing.

_Before your life is over_

Would it have been to much for them to let him go somewhere or do  _something_ this summer. The way things were going..this might very well be his last one. After all, facing deranged psychopaths doesn't exactly come with a low mortality rate.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_'_ I take it back. Send me to the Dursleys! Anything is better than this!.' Harry thought morbidly. He was really beginning to hate the wizarding world and the bloody pedestal they sat him upon.

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

'Like vultures they are.' Harry thought surveying the wizarding world press. This had to be Dumbledore's most  _brilliant_ idea to date. He had swooped in to save Harry from starvation at the Dursleys only to inform him he had set up a bloody  _press_   _conference._ The barmy old man was twinkling at him as if he knew that Harry secretly enjoyed the attention. He mentally snorted. He would rather starve.

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

He HATED being the boy who lived. Where did the vultures come up with this crap anyway. He stared at the smiling reporter who inquired about his dabbling into the field of necromancy and screamed inside.

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

How could Dumbledore put him through all that only to send him back! After the bloody press conference Dumbledore informed him he would be going back to the Dursleys. He had raged against it for a solid hour, but the old man had merely twinkled at him and told him it was 'for the best.' He shuddered as he prepared to face the wrath of Vernon after missing a day of chores.

_No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels all right_

Vernon Screamed at him, spittle running down his rapidly purpling face. He knew it was only a matter of time before Vernon got tired of screaming.

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

Harry braced him self, mentally cursing Dumbledore as his uncle stopped screaming.

_To be hurt_

As his uncle let his fists fly Harry grunted and fell to the floor. He tried to imagine that he was in a different place. A better place.

_To feel lost_

His world went hazy as his glasses fell. It was all worse somehow when he couldn't see. He suppressed the urge to whimper as his uncle grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him into the garden, demanding he finish the job.

_To be left out in the dark_

He couldn't tell the weeds from the flowers without his glasses. But even if he had them, it was probably to dark to tell anyway. He nearly whimpered when he heard his uncle returning, and despite himself he curled into a ball.

_To be kicked when you're down_

His uncle's foot flew a few times, luckily only hitting his knees. He was bruised, but would live.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

He cringed as his uncle threw him into his room, jarring his injuries. The man barked something about his worthlessness and his chores and then left. Harry curled up on his floor, to tired and sore to even attempt to move to the bed.

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you_

He was shaking. He wondered who would miss him if his uncle finally finished him off. Oh he was sure the wizarding world would miss their golden boy, but would anyone really miss him? Just plain old Harry? He didn't think so.

_No you don't know what it's like_

Harry curled into a tighter ball and sobbed silently.

_Welcome to my life_

**_oo0oo_ **

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

The first day back at Hogwarts and potions had to be his first class. His friends had been lying to him about their summers since they had walked into the the train compartment. He was so sick of it and sick of them. He entered the potions classroom and studied his professor. He bet no one ever looked him in the eye and lied. Harry snorted at his thought. Of course they didn't, the man was a master at mind magics.

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

He looked at Potter and his little friends. He was sure the golden child of Griffyndor had a wonderful summer. He was sure that Potters friend's were always watching out for his back when the boy went off on his little adventures. He watched Potter watch him and sneered. No one deserved to be that happy.

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

Harry watched as professor Snape sneered at him. No doubt the man thought he lived the perfect life. he couldn't help the mirthless chuckle that escaped at this thought. His friends turned at the sound and once again attempted to draw him into a conversation.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted, never had to work it was always there_

Severus watched as the Potter brat ignored his friends. The lucky little sod didn't know how good his life was. His parents money and his fame had provided for him and would continue to do so. Disgusting.

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Harry looked up at Snape as the bell rang to signal the end of the class and the man was somewhat startled at the pain contained in that gaze. Harry didn't say anything however, merely hurried out of the classroom with his friends nipping at his heels.

_To be hurt_

Of course his friends would side with the headmaster.

"Your relatives house is obviously the safest place for you Harry." Hermione's voice followed him out of the common room. He could hear them yelling at him to stop. To come back and listen. Harry paid them no heed as he fled from the castle.

_To feel lost_

He wasn't really sure where he was anymore, and as the tree branches scratched his face he just couldn't care. He had to get away. With that thought, Harry kept running.

_To be left out in the dark_

He had finally stopped at the edge of the lake. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there, and it was to dark to try to make his way back to the castle, even if he had wanted to. Harry sat down on a large rock at the lake's edge and rested his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around them.

_To be kicked when you're down_

He couldn't believe them. They hadn't even bothered to listen to him. They had just started in on how right the headmaster was.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

He was so tired of being pulled around like a puppet by that crazy old man. His strings were fraying, and it was time to cut them. He hugged his knees tighter. He refused to go back to that castle and play puppet anymore.

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you_

They didn't understand him, and they never would. He accepted the fact that he was alone, and it made his heart ache.

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

**_oo0oo_ **

_To be hurt_

He couldn't believe that Dumbledore was sending him to look for the boy. But of course his life was more important. It didn't matter that his cover had been blown and there were probably death eaters out there just waiting to kill him. Of course it didn't. The fool boy was Albus' priority and his skills were the best to track him.

_To feel lost_

It was just as well that he had been sent out. Without spying his life had no real purpose to anyone anyway.

_To be left out in the dark_

He had found the boy's trail, oh the joys of trailing after hormonal teenagers in the dark.

_To be kicked when you're down t _o feel like you've been pushed around__

He had finally caught up to the Potter boy. now it was time to give him a peice of his mind. It was all he had left.

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you_

 

As he got close enough to really observe something in the child's stance made him stop. To see the boy sitting there on the edge of the lake was like a punch in the gut. the child's body language screamed despair and loneliness.

_No you don't know what it's like_

He quietly sat beside the boy, not saying a word. When Harry finally looked up at him, he caught his eye. After a few moments, Harry gave a small nod of mutual understanding and turned to stare at the lake, barely visable in the darkness.

_Welcome to my life_

They sat together, letting the silence tell their stories.

_Welcome to my life_

No words were needed. Two souls felt a bond of mutual understanding. As the silence stretched, the two huddled closer together, basking in the warmth of acceptance.

_Welcome to my life_

**_oo0oo_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my first fic of this kind. It's older, and it's also unbetad, so I apologize for any and all errors contained within.


End file.
